An Impossible Curse
by Gurgigurl
Summary: Post War, Non DH Epilogue compliant, Drarry. Draco and Harry meet again after the war and, after a brief tongue lashing, are able to get past their differences. What will happen to their new relationship when they find out their families have been intertwined for years and a curse is still on the Malfoy name? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: Stumbling Out

Chapter One: Stumbling Out

Harry looked at the two pieces of mail he had gotten this morning. One was an invitation, sent to him by McGonagall to attend the annual gathering at Hogwarts for those lost in the war. It was the fifth year since the Battle of Hogwarts had taken place and the fourth year since McGonagall had started to host a memorial at the school. The first year after the war was too filled with mourning and people still trying to put their lives back together for remembering but after that people wanted to get together and remember their friends and loved ones who had given their lives.

The second piece of mail was a copy of the Prophet with a bold headline on the front page "FORMER DEATH EATER COMES OUT OF THE BROOM CLOSET?" It was written by Rita Skeeter and it was an article all about Draco Malfoy and the fact that he seemed to be interested in men. Malfoy had only been back in London for six months and already the Prophet had ran three articles about him. The first had been about how, during his time away from home, Lucius Malfoy was killed in Azkaban by another prisoner and Narcissa Malfoy had succumb to a post war depression and had taken her own life leaving Draco as the only Malfoy left. The second was all about how he had worked closely with Snape to keep the students of Hogwarts as safe as possible during Voldemort's reign of terror and now there was a picture of him and Blaise Zabini on the front page and from the angle the photo was taken at it looked as if the two men were kissing. Harry snorted knowing full well that Blaise was as straight as an arrow but he was not so sure about Malfoy.

Harry sighed and set the paper aside as his thoughts strayed unconsciously to the blond Slytherin. Draco Malfoy had been the reason Harry had discovered his own homosexuality. After the war Harry sequestered himself from his friends and family, shutting himself up in Grimmald place until Hermione had blasted his door down and insisted he talk to someone about how he was feeling. After trying to get out of it many times Harry finally went to a therapist who helped him deal with the after effects of the trauma he went through as well as helping him sort out some of his deeper feelings. When Harry began to recount his sixth year and obsessive stalking of Draco to his therapist she asked if there could be any deeper feelings he had ignored for the other boy. After days of Harry insisting she was mental he finally thought back to the way Draco Malfoy could get a reaction out of him like no one else, the fire that always seemed to pass between the two of them. Harry was reminded that the line between love and hate was very thin, Ron and Hermione had been flirting with it for years, perhaps he and Malfoy had been as well. He was able to admit that he had always found the other young man handsome and he was so floored by his revelation that he didn't go back to his therapist again. Instead Harry decided that he would try to rekindle his relationship with Ginny.

For the last three year he and Ginny had dated but the longer they stayed together the more Harry realized he was just using her to hide. He told her he wanted to wait before they had sex but he could tell Ginny was not only suspicious but impatient as well. Harry was too afraid to tell anyone how he was feeling, he tried to talk to Hermione about it but her relationship with Ron had gone south and Harry was trying not to get in the middle of their war. Then one day it happened, Ginny found out Harry's secret. She had been helping him do some cleaning and organizing in Grimmald place when she stumbled upon some very suggestive magazines and pictures of men in his bedside table.

"Well at least I know that it's not me you find unattractive, just women in general," Ginny had tried to make him feel at ease when she could tell that he was still unsure of himself and how people were going to react to him liking men.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry had groaned running hands through his hair. "I've been trying to deny this part of myself for a long time and I'm finally able to be okay with it but I'm still worried about what other people could think."

Ginny understood and she and Harry had agreed to cover for each other. Ginny wanted to date Blaise Zabini but knew that her family wouldn't take so kindly to their only daughter dating someone they still thought of as bad for her so they would pretend they were still together until one of them was comfortable enough to move to the next step. That had been nearly a year ago and Ginny had been telling Harry for the past six months that she and Blaise wanted to make their relationship public. That was how Harry knew that Blaise was straight, because he and Ginny were happily together and serious enough that Ginny was ready to tell the rest of the Weasley clan.

Harry sighed again and pushed the paper away from him. Everything else in his life was wonderful; he loved being an Auror with Ron, Teddy was thriving and even though Ron and Hermione had broken up the three had managed to stay friends. If he could only find the courage to tell people what he really wanted out of his life he could be happy. He found it ridiculous that he, who had died so Voldemort could be brought down, he who had faced so much before he was even legally of age, was afraid of public opinions. That was one of the worst parts of celebrity, everyone and their mother felt like they had the right to interfere in his life and tell him what he should or shouldn't do.

Harry sighed and sat back, hearing the front door open.

"Harry?" he heard Ron call.

"Kitchen!" he yelled back at his best friend, flipping to the Quidditch section of the paper.

The redhead entered and sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a biscuit from the plate on the table. "Morning mate, I tried to Floo you earlier but you didn't answer."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, taking a sip of his own tea. "I had a late night."

"I know," Ron chuckled. "I heard Ginny get home around one. Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I'm not still watching you."

Harry nearly choked on his tea knowing that he was certainly not the reason Ginny hadn't gotten home until the wee hours of the morning, but also knowing he couldn't say that.

"I promise there is nothing untoward going on with your sister and I," Harry said very seriously.

"Did you get your invitation to the memorial this morning?" Ron wondered, changing the subject.

Harry nodded. "Can't we just skip it this year?"

"Harry, as the savior of the Wizarding world I really don't think you can," Ron responded, his mouth full. "But I do have something I want to ask you."

"Ask away."

"What do you think of me asking Pansy to go with me to the memorial?"

Harry sat back and regarded his best friend for a moment or two. Pansy Parkinson had been his and Ron's secretary at the Ministry for the last three years. At first she had been assigned the job as part of her public service requirement that kept her out of Azkaban with her family. Then when her time was up she interviewed and got the job for real. Pansy had seemed to grow into her features and Harry knew that Ron found her very pretty but would have never betrayed Hermione. Now that the pair was broken up Ron and Pansy had been flirting for months and Harry had been waiting for something like this to happen.

"If you want to ask her Ron you should," Harry insisted.

"I just haven't dated since Hermione and I split," Ron sighed.

"You have to start again sometime," Harry shrugged.

"And you're okay with it?" Ron asked a little apprehensive.

Harry gave him an exhausted glance. "Ron I have moved past what happened. We were young, we all said and did stupid things. I understand that Pansy was just scared and to save herself and anyone else she cared about she would have turned me over. I doubt she was the only one in that room who was thinking it, she just happened to be the only one who said it. I like Pansy, she has grown on me a lot in the past three years so don't worry about me."

Ron nodded and smiled slightly. Harry sighed again, he had been hiding so much from Ron for so long and he felt guilty about it. For a moment he thought that Ron's trepidation about his opinion would make him feel a little better but alas it did not.

"So, what are your plans for the day mate?" Ron asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"I think I might drop in and see Teddy and Andromeda," Harry made up something very quickly.

"Well, Mum wanted me to ask you over to the house for dinner tonight," Ron finished his tea and got to his feet.

Harry bit his lip not sure if he wanted to see Ginny, not sure if he could keep up his charade for much longer.

"I'll let you know," Harry promised.

Ron nodded, taking another biscuit for the road. "Cheers mate, maybe I'll see you later."

He raised his wand and apparated away, as soon as he was gone Harry put his head into his hands and let out a groan. After a moment or two he got to his feet and went to the Floo, shouting out Andromeda's address and walking through. When he stumbled into the living room he looked around but no one appeared to be there.

"Hello?" he called out, knowing that he hadn't given Andromeda a warning that he was coming, but still surprised that she wasn't there.

A moment or two later the older woman came around the corner, she smiled when she saw Harry. "I didn't expect to see you today. What a nice surprise, Teddy will be so happy."

"Sorry I didn't warn you," Harry brushed the soot off of his clothes. "I just made a last minute decision. Where is Teddy?"

"In the backyard," she answered, beckoning Harry to follow her. "You aren't the first unexpected visitor we've had today."

"Who else is here?" Harry wondered as he reached the backyard.

He saw a jet of dark blue followed by a jet of pale blond rush past him on brooms. Andromeda had finally given into Teddy's desire for a broom and Harry happily bought him one that was good for a five year old with all kinds of protection and safety spells but still would be fast enough for a growing young wizard. The two figures finally stopped moving and Harry was shocked to see none other than Draco Malfoy hovering in the air next to his godson.

"Uncle Harry!" the blue haired boy called out happily.

Harry waved at Teddy before turning back to the boys grandmother. "I didn't know you were on speaking terms with your nephew."

"I got an owl from him before he came back to England," Andromeda explained. "He told me there were some things of Narcissa's that he wanted me to have after….her death."

Harry frowned. He knew that the two Black sisters had not spoken since long before Tonks was born but that didn't mean the loss of her sibling hadn't hurt the older sister. Andromeda was the last Black and Harry knew that she would often get lonely.

"It was some things from when we were children, including a bunch of letters that Cissa wrote to me over the years but never sent, there was even one from a few days before she passed on. She apologized many times, she often spoke of missing me in the letters and she asked me to not transfer our issues with each other to Draco."

She paused for a moment or two. "He's the last family Teddy and I have, Harry. So I owled him back and we exchanged quite a few letters before I invited him to the house so he could bring me the things from my sister and meet Teddy."

Harry looked and saw the blond toss a practice snitch out and the young boy speed off after it. "Teddy seems to like him and if he likes Draco Malfoy how bad can he be."

He looked up to see Teddy hold up the snitch in triumph as Malfoy clapped from his broom. The two landed and Teddy went racing into his godfather's arms.

"Did you see me Uncle Harry?" he asked excitedly. "I caught the snitch!"

"You sure did," he laughed and knelt down next to him. "You are getting to be quite the flyer."

Draco walked smoothly up and stood in front of Harry. For a moment Harry let himself take in the taller man's appearance. He hadn't changed much from school, his hair was a few shades darker than Harry remembered but he was still all lithe muscles and harsh angles that somehow suited him perfectly.

Draco nodded, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Potter."

"Malfoy," he nodded back, not sure why that smirk made his stomach do a flip. "I was happy to hear you and Andromeda patched things up."

He shrugged. "Family is and always has been important to me. Sadly I can't stay much longer, my shift at St. Mungo's begins in about an hour."

"I heard you were working there," Harry continued, not wanting him to leave so quickly. "Enjoying being a healer?"

"I like being around the patients," he answered honestly. "An added bonus is the freelance potion work they have hired me to do for the hospital as well. I've been a big help to the Minister."

"Kingsley?" Harry wondered.

"He received a rather bad back injury during the war and it still gives him problems," the other man explained. "I make a salve for him that helps ease the pain. He is so grateful that he invited me to be his guest at the Hogwarts memorial this year."

Harry swallowed and tried to focus, knowing Malfoy would be there made Harry rethink that whole night. "Are you going to go?"

"If the Minister wants me to go I certainly will," Draco tried to keep his composure, not wanting anyone to know that he was nervous about going and facing the scrutiny of that crowd. "Well I suppose I had better get to work."

He turned to the blue haired young boy who had been watching the whole exchange. "I'll see you soon Teddy."

"Thanks for the game Draco," he smiled up at him. "Maybe next time if you and I team up we'll beat Uncle Harry."

Draco laughed. "If you keep practicing you won't need my help to beat him."

"Thank you Aunt Andromeda," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be over next week for tea again."

As Draco disappeared Harry mused aloud. "He seems different."

* * *

That Saturday night Harry was dressed in a Muggle suit and tie waiting for Ginny to show up. He was looking at himself in the mirror, making sure his hair was still behaving itself when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Ginny standing in front of him looking a little miffed.

"Something wrong Gin?" he asked.

"I just hoped that I would be introducing my family to Blaise tonight," Ginny huffed as she walked in the door. "I don't mean to push you, isn't there a way we can break up even if you're not ready to….come out?"

Harry looked at the young woman he had known for so long, who he loved as if she was family and he understood. It wasn't fair to make Ginny live like this just because he was scared, it wasn't fair to her or any of the other Weasley's who still thought they had a relationship.

He took one of her hands. "If that is what you want Gin then that is what we'll do. I know how happy you've been with Blaise and you deserve it after everything I've put you through. So you tell your family whatever you need to tell them and I'll worry about my explanations when the time comes."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Harry!" she sighed happily. "I just figured with Ron bringing Pansy tonight might be the best chance I would get."

"I understand," he told her honestly. "Now let's go and see if we both can come out of this night unscathed."

The two raised their wands and apparated into Hogsmeade where the Thestral drawn carriages were waiting to take the guests up to the castle. Harry helped Ginny into the nearest one and the two were off, neither of them said much as they rode. Harry was still fidgeting with his clothing and hair and Ginny was biting her lip trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to her family.

When they got out at the entrance to the castle they saw Professor McGonagall there greeting everyone and to Harry's horror he saw members of the press mulling around taking pictures and trying to interview people.

"Harry, Ginny," he heard his old head of house call to them as they got out of the carriage.

"Hello Professor," Harry greeted her warmly, taking her hand.

"It's good to see you," Ginny greeted her as well.

"I didn't know the press was going to be here," Harry looked around, seeing the photographers snap shots of him and Ginny.

"The Minister wanted the fifth anniversary of the war covered for the Prophet," she told him. "The Ministry has donated a memorial for the school that is being reveled tonight."

She seemed to notice Harry's hesitation. "Try to ignore them and enjoy tonight. I'll see you inside."

Harry offered his arm to Ginny.

"Are you still alright with this Harry?" Ginny wondered as they made their way inside. "Neither of us were expecting the Prophet to be here. I can wait to do this at a more private time."

"No," he replied firmly. "I said I was going to do this for you and I am. You have been understanding, and accepting of me so this is the least I can do."

The pair walked in silence until the finally came to the Great Hall which was brimming with people. Every few feet Harry would be stopped by someone else who wanted to shake his hand or ask him how he was. After about twenty minutes he and Ginny finally made it over to the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione. Harry also saw Ron standing with Pansy who was talking with both Zabini and Malfoy. The dark haired man took a deep breath and willed himself to stay calm.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley hugged him. "We were getting worried when you and Ginny didn't show up."

"We just had something we needed to talk about," Harry assured her.

The redheads all looked at them suspiciously and would have asked follow up questions but just then Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front of the room where a curtain was floating in midair and cast a _sonorous_ charm so she could be heard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she smiled at the guests. "Now that everyone has arrived it is my pleasure to introduce Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt who will reveal the memorial to the fallen."

The crowd clapped politely as Kingsley stood at the front of the room a glass of champagne in his hand.

"I'm very proud to be here tonight," he began in his usual deep powerful tone. "I am proud of what we have accomplished in five years. I know it hasn't been easy for many people, I know that hurts run deep but the people here tonight prove that we cannot let the past dictate our future. People are capable of growth and change and I look out on some of the faces that people might not understand seeing here and I know that all they want is to be able to move on and find their way in the world. I welcome anyone who is able to recognize their mistakes and want to learn from them and I encourage everyone else to do the same."

He raised his wand and with a flick the curtain hanging above his head disappears. Floating in midair were shimmering golden letters spelling out the names of all those who had been lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry felt a twinge in his chest as his eyes scanned the names that hovered in front of the crowd. Sometimes it feels like yesterday that he was laughing with Fred about a prank, watching Tonks transform for the amusement of others, listening to Remus as he calmly lectured in class or even being stalked and photographed by Colin Creevey. He was glad that Kingsley had put Severus's name up as well but after the fight Harry had started to get the potion master's portrait hung in the Headmaster's office he wasn't too shocked.

Harry saw Kingsley raise his glass. "For those that gave their lives and the future we have been able to achieve because of them."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses and cried "Here, here" Harry took a very generous swig of his drink as he saw Ginny looking at him seriously. He knew that if he didn't get it over with soon he would lose his nerve. He nodded to her, wanting to make this announcement as quiet and personal as he possibly could, under the circumstances.

He cleared his throat and turned to the Weasley family. "I have something that I need to tell you all."

Blaise had edged closer to the group of redheads as if waiting for the moment he could properly introduce himself as Ginny's new beau. Harry looked at all of them and struggled not to run a hand through his hair as his usual way of calming himself. He opened and closed his mouth as if to speak several times before Ginny stepped up next to him.

"I know that everyone has been wondering when Harry and I would take our relationship to a more serious level," she began calmly. "I know that you all have seen Harry and I as the perfect couple for longer than I care to remember but sadly we have to tell you that we're not."

Mrs. Weasley waved her off. "No couple is perfect, what matters is that you keep working-"

"No Mrs. Weasley," Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry but Ginny and I are not going to work. I love Ginny but not the way she deserves."

The whole family began to whisper to each other

"Harry and I haven't been together for nearly a year," Ginny finally confessed.

"A year?" Hermione looked between the two of them as if she was amazed that the two of them hadn't broken down and told her anything in a year. "How could you keep this from us for a year?"

"I started dating someone else and I wasn't ready to tell you," Ginny huffed. "I knew you guys would want to interject and wouldn't listen to me or what I wanted. Harry-"

She hesitated, not wanting to tell what she had no right to. "Harry was nice enough to help me until I was ready to tell you."

"Well who are you dating Gin?" Arthur asked his daughter.

Ginny grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him to her side. "I've been dating Blaise Zabini for about nine months and we're really happy."

"Zabini?" Ron couldn't believe it.

Pansy shot him a look and Ginny called him a hypocrite.

"But Ginny I don't understand," Mrs. Weasley looked hurt. "Why don't you and Harry just-"

It was then that Ginny lost all grip she had on her calm.

"Mum I am not sixteen years old anymore," she yelled, earning the attention of the whole Great Hall. "I am not besotted with Harry Potter anymore! I have grown up and I would appreciate it if my family could just get over it and then we can all just crack on!"

She turned on her heal and left, Blaise following after her. Pansy was trying to hide her giggles behind her hand and Malfoy was looking intently at Harry. Just as the dark haired boy was about to open his mouth to offer a more eloquent explanation the reporters and photographers who were there descended on him.

"Harry! Why did you and Ms. Weasley break up?"

"Did she cheat on you with Zabini?"

"Have you already found someone new Mr. Potter?"

Harry was trying to keep himself calm but the press always seemed to know just how to rile him up. The non-stop questions continued, they pressed him more and more not letting Harry even breathe let alone talk. They kept firing inquires at him until Harry couldn't take it any longer. He lost the very tight hold he had on his emotions and burst out.

"I'm Gay! That is why we broke up! I like blokes! Ginny Weasley is the perfect woman but I don't like women at all!"

Everything was so silent after Harry's admission that you would have been able to hear a house elf sneeze all the way in the kitchens. Harry took a few deep breaths before he realized what he had actually said and not just to the entire press corps of the Wizarding world but to everyone else at the celebration as well. Harry knew that more questions were going to be coming at him any moment so he turned and he fled. As he ran he tried to think of some of the places that he wouldn't be followed before finally deciding that going outside might be best. He found his way to the Quidditch pitch and climbed under the stands, sitting back and taking in a few more lungful's of air.

"I can't believe I just did that," he groaned lowering his face into his hands.

"Should have known you would be the kind of man to stumble out of the closet Potter," he heard a voice address him.

Harry got to his feet and looked at who it was.

"Malfoy," he sighed. "Still following me I see."

"As I recall you seemed to do an awful lot of following me as well," Draco reminded him.

Harry blushed, remembering exactly what the blond was talking about. "Someone had to figure out what kind of evil you're up to."

Draco chuckled. "No evil these days Potter, just trying to make my way like Kingsley said."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry wondered. "I'm not really up for company right now."

"I can imagine," he smirked as Harry climbed back out to face the former Slytherin. "Expected the Wizarding world to be alright with you taking it up the arse?"

"Fuck off Malfoy," Harry retorted as his cheeks colored. "Besides I heard you like it like that too."

Draco shrugged. "I'm a filthy Death Eater, no one much cares what I do."

"But don't you have some kind of ridiculous Pureblood standards to live up to, like carrying on the Malfoy name and all that rot?"

"Watch it Potter," he warned taking a step toward the other man. "My family name is none of your concern."

"Fine," Harry huffed. "Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Look all I came out to say is try not to let it bother you," he told Harry, his tone still flat. "The most freeing feeling was the day I realized that I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations of me anymore. I can be my own person and I don't have to give a damn what other people think. You despise The-Boy-Who-Lived treatment, I know you do, so why do you still let their opinions hold so much sway over you?"

"Because not everyone is the press," he countered. "Most of the people back there are my friends and some of them might as well be my family. Just because you don't have a family and most of your friends are in Azkaban doesn't mean that I want mine to think any differently of me."

Harry knew that he was being unfair, but Malfoy always knew just how to push his buttons and show up when Harry was feeling most vulnerable. He tried not to feel guilty for the look of shock, hurt and anger on the blond man's face.

"If I could give you some advice, just go back into the castle and leave me alone."

Draco sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I don't need advice from some Muggle hugger."

Harry looked at him incredulously stepping toward him. "If you had it your way there wouldn't be any Muggles left to hug!"

"Oh cry me a river," Draco spat.

"If I did you'd complain that it's not pure enough," Harry shot right back at him.

"You bleeding heart Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin puppet!"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

"I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask!"

The two leapt and met in the middle their lips crashing onto each other's in a fury that had been building up since their Hogwarts days. Draco bit down on Harry's lip and he gasped allowing the other boy to invade his mouth with his slick and talented tongue. Harry gripped Draco's fine suit jacket in his hands, trying to get the other man even closer before letting his hands trail down to cup the blonds firm arse eliciting a moan from deep in his throat. After minutes of lips and teeth and tongues Draco broke away from Harry.

"I hate you," he insisted in almost a growl.

"I hate you more," Harry responded his voice an octave lower than it usually was.

Both young men took in a gasp of air before their mouths met in another heated battle for dominance. After a few more minutes of snogging while their hands lazily explored each other it was Harry who broke away this time.

"I'd better go," he told Draco sheepishly. "I don't think people could handle Harry Potter being gay and making out with Malfoy on the same night."

"You're probably right," the Slytherin gasped, righting his clothing and trying not to dwell on how flushed Harry's cheeks were and how swollen his lips had become from their activities.

Harry walked away but before he got too far he turned back. "Hey Draco."

The man in question turned when he heard his name fall from Harry Potter's lips, not prepared for how good it sounded.

"Yes Harry?"

The green eyed wizard smiled. "Let's do that again sometime?"

Draco smirked but felt the heat rise in his face. "In your dreams Potter."

Harry smirked right back at him. "Oh yes, and what lovely dreams they will be."

Draco watched him leave, still in awe at how his tanned skin seemed to have an otherworldly glow in the moonlight. He had delighted in the hard body his hands had felt under the clothing, and the way those green eyes had bored into him just the way they always had in school. Draco ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He was so fucked.

* * *

So here is my first foray into Drarry. I'm really excited to tell this story because this plot has not stopped playing in my head. So keep following to see what happens next and if you liked it please let me know. Much love to all.


	2. Chapter 2: Fall Out

Chapter 2: Fall Out

Monday morning Draco was sitting in his flat having breakfast before his morning shift at the hospital. When Draco had returned to England he swore he wasn't going to move back into Malfoy Manor, he could hardly step inside it without having horrible flashbacks. He still checked up on it and he knew that maybe one day future Malfoy's would live there but for now he was content in his London flat. Just as he was pouring himself coffee Blaise walked swiftly out of the Floo; it was almost a daily routine between the two old friends, Blaise came by on his way to Gringotts to have breakfast and talk. The only time the two broke their habit was when Draco was on overnights. Without having to say anything Draco poured his friend a cup of coffee and added two spoonful's of sugar and a little cream while Blaise helped himself to toast and jam. Draco smiled as they sat in a companionable silence for a few moments, they had known each other for far too long, and they both liked that they were able to just sit without words.

"So," Blaise began as he chewed his toast. "Did I miss anything interesting when I went after Ginny?"

Draco simply smirked over the rim of his coffee mug, but Blaise saw it and knew that look very well.

"Is it good?"

Draco nodded.

"Very good?"

The blond bobbed his head again.

"Sex?" Blaise jumped to the first thing he thought would make Draco smirk like that.

Draco shook his head no this time.

"Oh please tell me you've lost the ability to speak," Blaise joked putting his coffee down.

"I kissed him," Draco couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, knowing that Blaise would know exactly who Draco was talking about.

"Really?" his best friend looked impressed. "Maybe I shouldn't have chased after Ginny."

"Well, you weren't really prepared for her announcement to go the way it did," Draco reminded him. "Not even you can control that Weasley temper."

Blaise just smiled and shook his head knowingly. Draco had been surprised when his best friend had declared that he was going to date Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend, but he did remember Blaise's attraction to her during their Hogwarts days. Of course an attraction to Ginny Weasley wasn't hard to find among the halls of Hogwarts and often in the Slytherin common room, the joke was that the only person who wasn't attracted to the female Weasley was Harry Potter and now Draco understood why. Still, when Blaise had reintroduced him to Ginny, Draco found that he liked her very much and thought she and his best friend would complement each other well. Ginny was the more talkative and extroverted one of the pair, letting Blaise sit back and observe, only speaking when he felt like he could add something to the conversation. Blaise was levelheaded and kept his calm, as was the usual Slytherin way, while Ginny was more impulsive and fiery. All in all, Draco had been convinced that Ginny Weasley would be a good match for Blaise and he enjoyed spending time with them.

"What is it with Gryffindors and Slytherins?" Blaise wondered aloud. "First Ginny and I, then Pansy shows up to the memorial with Ron Weasley, and now you and Potter."

"Let's not get carried away Blaise," Draco spoke, setting his coffee down. "There is no 'me and Potter' yet. It was just one kiss."

"But you want something to happen with him?"

Draco sighed. "You know I do Blaise. You've known what I want for a long time."

His friend looked thoughtfully at him for a moment. "What about-"

"Don't ask me questions," the blond requested. "It isn't like I want to go declare my love for him, I just want to see what happens."

Blaise continued to regard his best friend for a few more moments.

"I'll keep my mouth shut," he promised holding up his hands. "I'll also ask Ginny to stay out of it as well. If the two of you want this I think you'll have to find a way to make it work without cajoling and interference from outside sources."

Draco raised his mug to his friend. "You're a good man Blaise Zabini."

"I know," he smirked. "That's always been my problem."

Draco chuckled and shook his head as a tap came at the window. It was Draco's owl bringing him his mail. Blaise got to his feet to retrieve it; he opened the paper and handed Draco the rest of his post. The dark skinned man was not at all shocked to see a story about Harry Potter's clumsy admission splashed across the front page.

"The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Like-Boys," he read the headline aloud.

"Oh that's original," the blond scoffed.

"Harry Potter, age twenty two, has once again thrust himself into the center of the Wizarding world when he announced Saturday night, at the Memorial for the Fallen, that he is a homosexual," Blaise continued to read the article for his friend. "Sources say that he and Ginevra Weasley had been having problems in their relationship and publicly decided to proclaim that their relationship was finished. Ms. Weasley then swiftly exited the celebration leaving a devastated Harry Potter in her wake."

Draco snorted in a manner very unbecoming of a Malfoy, Blaise chuckled and went on reading.

"This reporter's personal opinion is that Ms. Weasley is the reason Harry Potter has turned his back on women. A dark day indeed for Witches everywhere."

Blaise trailed off not feeling a need to continue.

"Skeeter?" Draco looked at him when he stopped.

Blaise nodded. "That woman is so vile."

"I wonder if she realizes just how much pain she's asking for by messing with Ginny," Draco spoke amusedly.

"I hope she registered her Animagus status or Granger will be coming for her as well," Blaise pointed out as he set the paper aside. "So are you going to owl Potter?"

"I think I should probably wait," Draco told him. "I don't want to draw more unneeded attention to him while he's dealing with the press."

"You just want him to chase you," Blaise remembered his friend telling him that once long ago.

"That may be," the blond spoke firmly. "But coming out isn't easy Blaise, especially the way he did it. No one should have to face that kind of judgement and scrutiny but he is going to face it at every turn because of who he is. He probably won't even want to be involved with me because I'll only add to how much he has to deal with."

Blaise got to his feet knowing that he had to be to work soon. He laid a gentle hand on his friends shoulder.

"If Potter doesn't want to date you because of that then he doesn't deserve you," Blaise insisted. "Just be careful. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."

Draco nodded knowing exactly what his friend meant. "I'll see you later Blaise."

"Thanks for breakfast," he called before apparating away.

The young Malfoy heaved a heavy sigh as he picked up the paper and started to read the article Blaise had given up on; he had a lot to think about.

* * *

Harry sighed and read the same line of the report in front of him for the fifth time in a row. It had been a very long day and he only had an hour left until he could finally go home. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so anxious. Ever since his admission that he was gay, the public had been even more vocal about his life than before and after the article that had run in the Prophet that morning, Harry was seriously on edge.

He could take the attention, really he could, in fact being the Savior of the Wizarding world he was used to it. But Harry hated that Rita Skeeter felt the need to drag Ginny and, inadvertently, Blaise through the mud. Harry had spent time with the couple over the last few months and he was getting to like Blaise a lot, he approved of their relationship and knew that the Slytherin truly cared for Ginny and that was all Harry really wanted for her. He also knew that Skeeter would stop at nothing to get her story but she was going too far and Harry had already contacted Hermione to see if the reporter could still be turned in for being an unregistered Animagus.

Harry sighed and looked over at the empty desk next to him. When Harry had arrived at the office that morning Pansy had handed him a hastily written note that Ron had left explaining that George needed help at the store. Harry however, had suspected that Ron might just be avoiding him because he had used Ginny to cover up his secret and Ron was angry. He heard a gentle knock at the door as he tried to calm the thoughts in his head.

"Come in," he called.

Pansy opened the door and walked into the room regarding Harry for a moment or two.

"Stop frowning before you break your face," she instructed crossing her arms and staring intently at him.

Harry gave her a big fake smile. "Better?"

"Harry, Ginny will be fine," Pansy tried to convince him yet again. "You of all people know that she is more than capable of handling herself. Blaise probably found the article laughable and badly written so it's not like you have to worry about him being angry with you either."

He ran a hand through his hair roughly. "I'm just waiting for the mail that is inevitably going to follow; everything from howlers to sexually explicit fan mail and propositions via owl post. I don't know why I even bother trying to date with the media circus that surrounds me."

"Maybe because you've done enough for the Wizarding world and you deserve to be happy," Pansy responded drolly.

"But no one ever seems to look at it that way," Harry sighed. "It's been five years and everyone still looks at me as if I'm their savior."

Pansy sat down in the chair in front of Harry's desk. "Sadly you're always going to be their savior but the more you live your life, the more people will get used to it."

"And if they don't?" Harry asked, voicing something he had been fearing for a while.

"Then I have two words for you to keep in mind," Pansy leaned closer to him. "Repeat after me….Fuck them."

"Fuck them?" Harry repeated, his voice full of doubt. "I don't think that would go over well."

"Harry, does someone have to give you permission to be self-interested?" Pansy wondered. "I know you were a Gryffindor but seriously it can't be this hard for you to put yourself first. Date who you want to date, be who you want to be, stop caring about the opinions of people you don't know."

Harry sighed, knowing that she was right but having a hard time figuring out just how to do what she suggested.

"Thanks Pans," he finally said, giving her a small but very real smile. "I'll try. Hopefully things will be better after this whole 'Harry Potter Comes Out' thing blows over."

Pansy got to her feet and walked toward the door, turning back to Harry one last time.

"Well I'm going to give you some advice my mother gave me, and I gave Draco when he came out and worried what people would say," she told him as she opened the door and made her exit. "Selfish people live longer."

Harry sighed and finally got to his feet, not able to stay at work a moment longer. He apparated directly into the living room of Grimmald place and flopped down on the sofa. He was very grateful that he had chosen to redecorate the house in a manner that suited him more, he knew that Sirius wouldn't begrudge him making it feel more like his home. He had even managed to find a potion that took care of the sticking charm that kept Mrs. Black's portrait on the wall. Now he didn't have to worry about her screeching insults at the drop of a hat.

Right as Harry felt the tension drain from his body he heard a knock at the door. He groaned as he got to his feet and opened it, surprised to find Ron on his front step.

"Is there a reason you didn't apparate in?" Harry asked.

Ron looked uncomfortable and didn't answer. Harry knew something had to be up if Ron didn't want to apparate directly into his house, that was how Ron and Hermione always came and went.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked, running a hand through his hair.

Harry stepped aside and Ron brushed past him, making sure not to actually touch Harry by accident. The dark haired wizard knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant but figured that Ron had to get all of his anger out eventually. The two sat down and for a few moments neither of them said anything until Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Look Ron," he sighed lowering his head for a moment before looking at his best mate. "I'm sorry for asking Ginny to go along with my lie. I'm absolutely ashamed to say that I would have asked her to keep lying for me if she and Blaise weren't getting so serious about each other. I made a mistake. I was selfish and horrible and you have every right to be angry at me."

"Ginny's a big girl," Ron finally spoke. "She went along with it for her own reasons and I can understand that."

"So what's wrong?" Harry pressed him. "You don't come into work, leave a terse note explaining why, don't directly apparate in to see me and now you're being cold."

"How long have you known Harry?" Ron asked tightly.

Harry looked at him, confusion clouding his green eyes. "How long have I known what?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Ron ground out. "How long have you known you liked men?"

"That's what this is about?" Harry's eyes went wide. "You, one of my best mates, the first friend I ever had, are going to sit here and take issue with something that has nothing to do with you?"

"Of course it has something to do with me," Ron got angrily to his feet. "We shared a dorm and used the same showers and changed in front of each other all during school. You've spent whole summers in my room."

"Wow," Harry shook his head. "So that's what you think of me? Now that you know I'm gay all of a sudden it's a big problem? Did I ever once make you uncomfortable over the years?"

"That's not the point," the redhead insisted, face getting red. "You could have been looking."

Harry scoffed at the other man. "Don't flatter yourself Ron, you're not my type."

"You dated my sister-"

"And she wasn't my type either," Harry reminded him, raising his voice slightly. "I hate to tell you this Ron, because I know it's going to make this situation worse, but I've always been gay. Maybe it isn't obvious, and maybe it didn't always show but this is part of who I am and I can't change it. Being gay isn't something I chose because Merlin only knows that anyone who would choose to have people misunderstand and ridicule them is mental. I denied this part of me for a very long time, pushing it off by saying that everyone has thoughts about how good looking a bloke is, or what it might feel like to kiss another boy. Then when I went into therapy after the war I was able to be honest with myself about who I am and what I wanted."

"But you're Harry Potter," Ron reminded him.

"And why the fuck does that mean that I have to do what people expect of me?" Harry demanded remembering Pansy's earlier words. "I have toed that line my entire life. 'Defeat Voldemort Harry', 'sacrifice your life Harry', 'help us, save us, do it all Harry' that is all I seemed to get from anyone over the years. I did exactly what was expected of me and now I'm going to do what I want."

"So you're going to go flit off into the sunset with some bloke and the two of you will live gayly ever after?" Ron's expression was dark.

"Well it's called a 'fairy' tale for a reason isn't it?" Harry replied sardonically. "I knew that this was going to make people look at me differently, the public, the media, sure, but not my friends. Not my family."

"You are not my family," Ron replied darkly, his cheeks an even deeper shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair. "Family doesn't lie, family doesn't keep secrets and family sure as hell doesn't decide that one of them is more important than anyone else."

"Go ahead Ron, twist my words," Harry got to his feet and started to walk to the door to show Ron out. "You're good at making yourself the victim."

He wrenched the door open and made on over exaggerated bow indicating that Ron should leave the way he came in. Ron huffed and rushed out the door turning to look at his friend one last time.

"Fuck you," he cursed under his breath.

"I don't think you want to do that Ron," Harry glared at him. "You might actually like it."

Before he could reply Harry slammed the door shut and yelled loudly in frustration. He stomped up the stairs and into his room collapsing down onto his bed. He had always assumed that Ron would be the one to take his news about being gay the worst. Harry figured they would talk about it, Ron would be uncomfortable for a while but then the two of them would move past it. Now just the thought of seeing Ron at work the next day had Harry wishing he could call in sick. He had briefly talked to Hermione the Sunday after the memorial and she had been supportive. She worried that the press would harass him but it wasn't like that was something new for either of them.

"At the end of the day," Hermione had told him right before she left. "You're my best friend, I love you and nothing will ever change that."

If only Ron could be that accepting. Harry sighed as he got up to take his clothes off and change for bed. He realized that it wasn't even seven o'clock yet but after his altercation with his friend and partner Harry felt exhausted. He hadn't even eaten dinner but now he didn't really think he could stomach food. The dark haired man deposited his glasses on his bedside table and climbed into bed hoping that somehow tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Around noon the next day Harry had run out of hope for that day as well. Instead of dealing with Ron he had Flooed into his office early and picked up some reports he needed to work on and went home. Harry figured that Ron must have said something to Pansy because she did everything she could to keep him in the office, hoping that the two friends would be able to work it out if they had the chance. Harry had told her as nicely as possible that he just wasn't up to seeing anyone today but if she needed him for any reason he had the Floo in his study unwarded.

He had cringed when he had seen yet another article in the Prophet about his "choice" to be gay. Harry didn't even bother to read it, simply crumpled the whole thing up and tossed it in his fireplace. He had been working since early that morning and had made a surprising amount of progress, he supposed that being away from the distraction of working with your best friend could only help his productivity. He summoned Kreacher and had the elf bring him lunch to his study. As he ate he heard the Floo roar to life and sighed, knowing that the peace and quiet wouldn't last. He looked up expecting to see Pansy and instead saw the white blond hair of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, I apologize for bothering you at home," he said, truly looking sorry. "But I went to the Ministry looking for you and when Pansy said you were working at your house today she told me how to Floo you. You need to come to St. Mungo's right now. It's Teddy."

That was all Harry needed to hear before getting to his feet and going through the fireplace himself. He stumbled out into the crisp halls of the hospital and would have fallen if strong arms hadn't been there to catch him. He looked up at Draco and murmured a thank you before setting himself to rights.

"Is Teddy okay?" he asked remembering why he was there in the first place.

"He'll be fine," Draco assured him as they started to walk toward the young boy's room. "Andromeda is with him now and I promise I've been taking good care of him."

They reached a private room that Harry was sure, between his money and his connection to the hospital, Draco had procured for the young boy. Andromeda looked up as The-Boy-Who-Lived walked into the room but Teddy looked away from his godfather.

"Teddy, would you like to tell Harry what happened?" Andromeda asked her grandson.

Teddy looked down at his hands and then back up not quite meeting Harry's eyes.

"Draco came over for lunch and he and Nana were inside getting everything ready. We were all going to have a picnic in the garden and Draco said he would fly with me again but I didn't listen to them. I was trying to make my broom go too high and I fell off."

Harry stared unbelieving at his godchild. He certainly had Marauder blood running in him and Harry felt proud and worried at the same time. He sighed realizing this must have been how Sirius and Remus felt about all the trouble he had gotten up to in his day.

"Basically," Draco took over the story. "He forced the broom too high and the safety spells malfunctioned which is what threw him off. He fell and broke his arm in a few places but I was able to mend that pretty fast. He also hit his head so we have to make sure he didn't get a concussion. It is unlikely that he did but I want him to stay here for a night to monitor him for any signs of a head injury."

"Well, if he ever does that again I'm sure his grandmother will give him a head injury," Harry shook his head.

"We're lucky Draco was there," Andromeda told Harry. "He knew just what to do and kept Teddy calm until we got to the hospital."

"Well Teddy also knows the rules that you and I agreed to," Harry said still looking at the boy with blue hair in the hospital bed. "So whatever punishment you decide I'll support Andromeda."

"Punishment?" Teddy's face fell.

"You break rules and that is what happens, you have to face the consequences," Harry told him firmly.

Draco let out a gentle snort that only Harry heard. "Why don't we give Teddy a minute alone with my Aunt? You and I can talk out in the waiting room."

Harry followed the young Malfoy out into the hallway and then back to the waiting room.

"It's funny to hear Harry Potter talking about rules and consequences when he never seemed to have to worry about them in school," Draco spoke, an amused tone lacing his voice.

"I suppose I did get away with a lot during school," Harry admitted. "But I never asked for special treatment."

"I know," Draco told him. "I know you didn't ask for a lot of things that happened to you."

Harry dropped down into one of the overstuffed chairs and put his head in his hands, he felt Draco sit down next to him.

"Harry, he's fine, I promise," Draco spoke to him gently, changing the topic.

"How far do you think he fell?" he asked.

"The safety spells make it so the broom doesn't go any higher than thirty feet," the blond replied. "So he was at least thirty five feet off the ground.

"Oh Merlin, thirty five feet? He could have broken his neck," Harry gasped. "I'm supposed to protect him and keep him safe Draco. What kind of godparent am I?"

"You're not going to be able to protect him from everything," Draco told him, laying a hand on the other man's back. "He's five, he is going to do stupid things and have accidents but he'll bounce back. It's more important that you're here now while he's getting patched up."

"I just feel guilty that Andromeda is doing this all alone," Harry sighed.

"She's a Black," Draco reminded the younger man. "She can handle anything that kid dishes out and she isn't alone….she has you."

Harry smiled up at him. "She has you now too. Thank you so much for being there, for taking care of things."

For a reason Draco didn't know he had started to rub calming circles on Harry's back with his hand in an attempt to comfort the dark haired wizard. For a few moments the two sat in silence with Draco still running his hand tenderly over Harry's back and Harry trying to calm himself, letting the Slytherin soothe him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Harry finally spoke. "I had a little incident last night."

"Did it have something to do with the article in the Prophet?" Draco questioned, thinking that was the most logical answer.

"No, it had to do with my best friend being a homophobic git," Harry answered honestly.

"I can't say I'm too shocked," Draco responded. "Sometimes it isn't easy for people to accept. Especially when they don't see someone as "stereotypically homosexual". If a man doesn't have a lisp, a love of show tunes and impeccable fashion sense there is no way he can like other men."

Harry looked at the other man for a moment or two.

"I myself only have two of those three things," he finished smirking at Harry.

The green eyed man cracked a smile.

"Look, I got you to smile," Draco looked pleased with himself, still a little shocked at how at ease he felt around the other man. It was as if their years of rivalry and schoolboy taunts were fading away each time they spoke to each other.

Harry finally sat up and looked the blond in the eye, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over for dinner?"

Draco was a little taken aback. "What for?"

Harry chuckled. "Well to thank you for helping Teddy first of all, and second of all because I'm attracted to you. We spent a long time hating each other and I'm sure we have all kinds of assumptions about one another that are wrong. I'd like to get to know you...the real you."

The Malfoy heir didn't think he'd ever had such an appealing offer in his life.

"Well you have good taste Potter," he joked, smiling. "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you as well. I think dinner would be a great idea."

"Is tonight too soon?" Harry wondered, finding himself calmed and comforted by the presence that had once set him on edge.

"My shift is over at eight," Draco smiled even wider.

"That sounds perfect," Harry returned his smile. "I'll come by the hospital and say goodnight to Teddy and I can sidelong you to my house. It still has a lot of wards and protections on it so I don't get unexpected guests."

"I can understand why," Draco nodded.

"I'd better say bye to Teddy," Harry got to his feet. "I still have some more work to get finished."

Draco up and the two walked back to the room.

"So what did your Nana say?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and watching his godson.

"No broom for three months," Teddy hung his head. "And if I ever get on it while no one is watching again I'll get it taken away for good."

Harry nodded. "That sounds fair after what you put us both through worrying about you."

"I'm sorry Uncle Harry," Teddy told him sadly. "I'm sorry Draco."

Draco ruffled the blue hair on top of the boys head. "I'm just glad you're alright. I have to go check on my other patients but I'll be back to see you a little later. I have someone bringing you and your Nana lunch so behave. If you need me Aunt Dromeda, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Thank you Draco," she got to her feet and kissed her nephew on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," Harry whispered to him as he left.

Draco started his rounds with a smile on his face and something to look forward to after work.

"Okay Teddy," Harry sat down next to him. "I have to go back home and get some work finished so stay here and be good. If your Nana tells me you aren't listening to her or Draco you will be in even more trouble."

"I'll be good Uncle Harry," he promised.

Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the small boy's forehead before turning back to his grandmother.

"Andromeda if you need me contact me through the Floo in my study and I'll be right over."

"We'll be fine Harry," she assured him.

"I'll stop in later before you have to go to bed," Harry told Teddy. "Just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere."

Teddy laughed and Andromeda shook her head but smiled as well. Harry went back to the lobby and Flooed home. He had said he had work to finish but now his head was so full he didn't know if he could concentrate. He was worried about Teddy, even though he knew that the boy was fine. He was worried about what happened with Ron, even though there was nothing he could do to make his friend change his mind except give him space and hope. And now on top of all that he was worried about having Draco Malfoy in his house for a dinner date.

Harry sighed, he had a lot of work to do indeed.

* * *

Here's chapter two, I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long. I am super happy that everyone has been liking this story so far so I want to keep everyone pleased by updating as often as I can. Sorry if anyone doesn't like the way I portray Ron, I just think he would be the one to have the hardest time accepting that Harry is gay. Please keep up the follows and favorites and if you are feeling very generous please leave me a review. Love to all!


	3. Chapter 3: Who We Really Are

Chapter 3: Who We Really Are

Harry had spent most of the day cleaning and getting food ready to prepare. He had spent so long being catered to at Hogwarts that he actually liked to do domestic things for himself. He still let Kreacher do enough but when company came over he would usually cook and clean the house for himself and give the aging elf the night off. Finally when Harry had finally deemed the house clean enough and the meal ready except for a few last minute spells he apparated back to St. Mungo's and headed back to the room he knew his godson was in.

He was about to walk through the door when he heard Teddy speaking quietly to someone.

"Will you tell me a story?" the young boy asked.

"What kind of story?" Harry heard Draco address his patient.

"A true story," Teddy suggested. "What were you like at Hogwarts? What was Uncle Harry like?"

The dark haired wizard heard the Malfoy heir chuckle.

"I wasn't very nice at Hogwarts," he admitted. "In fact once, when your godfather and I were in our fourth year at school I insulted him and ended up getting transfigured into a ferret."

Harry put his hand over his mouth to avoid laughing and being discovered. He heard Teddy laughing as well.

"That was you?" he asked. "Uncle Ron has told that story so many times."

"Of course he has," Draco chuckled again. "I can't say I didn't deserve a lot of what I got during school. I wasn't a very nice person so I didn't really expect anyone to be nice to me."

"Why weren't you nice?" the young boy asked him.

Harry inched a little closer to the door, curious to hear the explanation.

Draco sighed. "I could blame it all on my father but that wouldn't really be fair. I was raised a certain way, but in the end it was always my choice. You always have the choice to be kind Teddy, you always have a choice no matter what you do. The only thing you don't have a choice in is that you have to go to bed right now."

Harry heard his godchild start to protest but Draco was unwavering.

"Come on," he pulled back the covers on the bed. "Your Uncle Harry should be here to say goodnight soon and after how much trouble you are already in you would do well to already be in bed and on your way to sleeping."

The dark haired man chanced a glance around the corner and was amazed at what he saw. Teddy was settling into bed while Draco held up the blankets for him and as soon as the boy was comfortable the blond tucked him safely in before sitting back and looking at him. Draco's back was to the door so the other man continued to watch, thankfully Teddy was being blocked by Draco so he hadn't yet seen Harry.

"Now lay back and close your eyes," the older man told his patient. "You've had a very long day."

Teddy tried and failed to stifle a yawn. "What if I fall asleep before Uncle Harry gets here?"

The young Malfoy brushed a few strands of blue hair out of his cousin's eyes. "Don't worry, he'll understand if you do."

The room fell silent for a moment or two before Harry heard soft humming. He chanced walking quietly into the room and his heart nearly stopped at the sight before him. Draco was not only humming softly to Teddy, who was fighting to keep his eyes open, he was also gently stroking the boys blue hair in a calming manner. Harry would have never imagined that Draco Malfoy, of all people, could be so gentle.

"Hey," Harry addressed the other man softly. "I'm amazed. Teddy is an absolute terror at bedtime."

Draco couldn't help but blush a little. He got up off the bed so that Harry could say goodnight to Teddy.

Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to his godson's forehead. Teddy's eyes cracked open as Harry backed away.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy wondered.

"I just came to say goodnight," he whispered. "And to make sure you are still behaving."

"I am," he yawned again, his eyes falling shut once more. "I promised I would."

"I'll see you in the morning," Harry assured him. "Sleep tight Teddy."

Harry readjusted the blankets before walking out of the room with Draco.

"Sorry," Draco said quickly turning to Harry. "I sent my Aunt home to shower and relax a little."

"Don't apologize," the other man puts his hands up. "She probably needed a little time to herself."

"It's been a long day for all of you," Draco observed.

Harry sighed. "It feels like the last few days have been the longest I've dealt with since the war."

"Well hopefully tonight you can unwind a little," the blond suggested. "If you're still up for dinner that is."

"Of course," Harry smiled back at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab something really quick," the other man replied before turning and jogging off down the hall.

Harry hovered outside the door to Teddy's room, waiting for Draco to come back, trying to push down some of his apprehension.

"Harry," a voice behind him spoke.

The young man turned to see Andromeda.

"Is everything alright?" she wondered.

"Everything is fine," he promised her. "I just came by to say goodnight to Teddy."

"He's already asleep?" the older woman asked, clearly amazed. "How did you accomplish that?"

"Draco did," Harry responded, the image of him and Teddy coming back. "He achieved the impossible."

"I'm impressed," Andromeda smiled.

"Are you going to stay here all night?" Harry asked, a little concerned.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, catching sight of her nephew coming toward them. "You just go home and enjoy your evening."

The former Black gave both men a smile before she reentered her grandson's room. Harry turns back to look at his date for the evening, unable to keep the slight look of shock off his face. Draco had changed from his Healer's clothes into, of all things, Muggle clothing. He was wearing black denims and a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, in one of his hands he was carrying a bottle of wine.

"I figured that since you cooked dinner I could at least bring some wine," Draco shrugged.

Harry couldn't help the way his eyes raked over the blond's appearance. Sure it was true that Draco Malfoy had always been attractive but this man that Harry had stumbled upon was not the old Draco Malfoy and for the first time Harry realized that he was nervous. What did they really have to talk about? Would they be able to get over their past issues or was this all a stupid impulsive mistake?

"Ready?" Harry finally asked, holding his arm out for his companion.

Draco just nodded and took his arm, feeling that familiar tug from the side-long apparition but a feeling that didn't usually accompany it that the young man couldn't quite place. They arrived in the dining room of Grimmauld place which was set for dinner. Harry never really used the dining room unless he had company beyond just Ron or Hermione.

"This is the House of Black isn't it?" Draco wondered looking around.

"It is," Harry confirmed. "Sirius, my godfather, left it to me after he died. I've asked Andromeda many times if she wanted to move in here with Teddy since she is actually a Black but she said no."

Draco nodded, understanding exactly how his Aunt felt. "Too many memories I suppose. I've been here before, a long time ago."

"Really?" Harry was not shocked to hear that, considering Narcissa had been a Black.

"I don't remember why," Draco added. "I just remember coming here with my mother when I was younger. Is that funny House Elf still around?"

"Kreacher?" Harry was surprised to hear that Draco remembered the elf. "Yea, he is still taking care of the house but I gave him the night off."

Draco couldn't help the laugh that burst out of his mouth. "The night off? And tell me Harry, what exactly do you think House Elves do on their night off?"

The other wizard paused. "You know I've really never thought about it."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "So what have you made for dinner tonight?"

"An appetizer of latkes with ricotta cheese, herb crusted chicken on a sweet potato puree and for dessert île flottante."

"I'm impressed," Draco smirked at him. "I didn't know you cooked."

Harry started to wave his wand and the food and other things starting to whiz out from the kitchen into the dining room. Draco sat and watched as his date served and put finishing touches on the plates before finally sitting down himself. The blond poured them each a glass of wine and they settled in to enjoy their meal and each other's company.

"I had to cook," Harry finally responded to the other man's earlier comment. "When I lived with my Aunt and Uncle they treated me like a slave. I cooked and cleaned for them, did all kinds of chores, pretty much whatever they told me to do. Meanwhile my cousin never had to do anything and was spoiled rotten."

"Sounds like me," Draco observed sadly.

"That was what I thought when I first met you in Madam Malkin's," Harry confessed.

"Harry," Draco began, taking a deep breath. "I need to apologize fo-"

"Don't," Harry cut him off gently.

The blond looked at the dark haired wizard confused.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile. "I know there are things that we both want to apologize for, things that we said or did to each other."

"You want to apologize to me?" Draco was taken aback a little.

"I wasn't totally innocent in all of our fights Draco," Harry reminded the other man. "I promise that we will both get the chance to ask for each other's forgiveness, but not tonight. Tonight I just want to have one night where we don't think about our complicated past with each other."

Draco just nodded. "I understand."

"I'm just worried that if we keep looking at everything that we have done wrong over the years, we will be able to talk ourselves out of having a chance at something now," he readjusted his glasses as he explained.

"I wouldn't want that," Draco confessed quietly.

"Neither would I," Harry told him.

A moment of silence and understanding passed between the men.

"So, how do you like being an Auror?" Draco finally asked.

"Most days it is really great," he responded, refusing to think about or talk about Ron while he was on a date. "Although I do worry that one of these days we'll have caught all the real dark wizard threats and will have nothing left to do. If that ever happens I will quit before they reduce us to just magical cops."

"Cops?" Draco was a little confused?

"Muggle law enforcement," Harry clarified.

"So making sure that no one breaks laws and getting cats out of trees?" Draco teased.

"Muggles who put out fires are the ones who get cats out of trees," Harry corrected him, unable to help the laugh that bubbled up as he did.

"My mistake," Draco smiled and continued to eat the delicious food Harry had prepared.

"So where were you for almost five years?" Harry finally asked.

"I wanted to try and get away from the scrutiny that would follow my family name in England," he answered, looking down for a moment or two. "I wanted to help fix things but I knew that getting away from the people who would judge me and making new connections would be the best thing for me in the long run. I went to France and studied to be a Healer and when I had graduated from the Healer program I went to Italy and worked with a potions master there who helped me marry healing and potions even more than they already are. We developed many new concoctions together to help with medical problems."

"Sounds like you are doing something you love," Harry couldn't help but smile at the other man.

Draco shrugged. "I've always been good at potions because it is solitary. I was mixing potions long before Hogwarts because it distracted me from feeling alone. I didn't really have friends except the ones my parents approved of and if they came over with their parents we were expected to sit and visit and be polite. I couldn't run off with friends and play Quidditch or anything fun like that."

Harry sat in silence for a moment or two thinking about how similar he and the man sitting beside him actually were.

"When did you change so much?" the dark haired wizard asked his date.

"Maybe I was always like this," Draco responded, gray eyes boring into green. "Maybe I just couldn't show it."

The other man looked at him doubtfully for a moment.

"I was an only child," Draco reminded him. "The only child of a powerful pureblood family, there were certain things that were expected of me. I was raised by Lucius to be haughty, superior, spoiled and condescending to name a few characteristics but my mother however taught me to be someone who was completely different. My mother taught me the importance of being content by myself, she taught me to be gentle to the people who needed it most, to care for those other than myself."

"So why didn't you ever act that way," Harry wondered.

Draco gave a sad laugh. "I would have been torn apart in Slytherin if anyone knew I was someone other than Lucius Malfoy's perfect child. I never even had a choice in my house, the Sorting Hat placed me before it even touched my head. I suppose I played the part a little too well because after a while I started to believe that was all I was, the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Then one day everything changed."

"What happened?"

Draco blushed slightly. "You did of course. You always managed to work me up more than anyone else. My icy veneer only ever cracked around you and when another Slytherin pointed that out I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Tell me," Harry put his fork down to listen. "Please?"

"It was the year of the Triwizard Tournament," he began. "I knew how dangerous it was and I had been listening to my father speak of how Voldemort would soon come back to power. I knew that if he did there would be no escape for me. I would no longer be able to hide who I really was, I would be forced to be like Lucius at all times or reveal my weaker side and be killed. So that year I focused all my anger, stress and anxiety on you thinking that somehow it would help. I made Potter Stinks badges, placed bets against you, and told that horrible Skeeter woman whatever she wanted to hear. Meanwhile I got more and more nervous watching you battle dragons and rescue people from mermaids and I didn't know why. You were Dumbledore's golden boy, you got away with everything and you never liked me so why was I so concerned. Pansy was the one who first suggested that I was attracted to you and when she did I asked her to the Yule Ball to distract her from thinking about it any longer."

He paused and Harry noticed his cheeks darkened. "That night was the first time Pansy and I ever…tried anything. It didn't get very far, just some groping and things inexperienced children always do but I didn't enjoy it like I thought I would. The summer after fourth year I was left alone much of the time, Lucius was off doing errands for Voldemort and my mother stayed away from the Manor as much as possible so I had plenty of time to think. It was that summer that I figured out I was gay and that I was attracted to you. So naturally that year when I returned to Hogwarts I couldn't let anyone know. I joined Umbridge's band of loyal followers and played my part as best I could knowing it might be the only thing that saved me."

Draco sighed. He hadn't thought about any of this in so long it seemed like a world away, it seemed as if he was talking about a different person. Harry seemed to notice his distress and he leaned over and tried to take Draco's hand in his. The Malfoy heir recoiled and Harry looked hurt, until he realized that he had tried to take the man's left hand.

"We all did things during the war that we were not proud of," Harry reminded him. "You can't continue to blame yourself and carry all this guilt."

Harry finally reached out and gripped the other man's hand in his. He could see the Dark Mark standing out like a fading brand on pale skin but he didn't shy away. He turned his hand over so that Draco could see the scars on his hand that spelled out 'I must not tell lies'

"None of us survived unmarked," Harry smiled at him gently. "I promise that I will do my best to understand and I will try my hardest not to judge you for what is in the past."

Draco seemed to let out a sigh of relief at Harry's words, still afraid that all of this had been a horrible mistake. He gently ran his finger over the marks on Harry's hands and understanding seemed to pass between the two. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and as they continued to talk and eat their dinner their hands stayed joined. A few hours later Draco thanked Harry for the meal but sadly had to leave.

"I have an early shift tomorrow," he explained, apologetically. "I have to make sure Teddy can be released."

Harry nodded, understanding but still wanting more of the other man's company. He walked his date to the door and opened it for him. Draco started to exit but before he did he turned to Harry and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Dinner at my place next time?" he asked a slightly taken aback Harry.

"I'd like that," the bespectacled young man replied with a smile before kissing the blond again.

Draco smiled. "Thank you again, I enjoyed tonight."

"So did I."

"I'll talk to you soon," Draco promised before exiting Grimmauld place and apparating away.

Harry closed the door behind him and set to work cleaning up with a smile on his face. Meanwhile Draco appeared in front of a large villa with a crack. He entered without knocking going toward the main room of the house. An elf appeared to take his things as he walked.

"Where is she?" he asked the elf.

"The study Master," he squeaked before disappearing.

He made his way toward the room in question opening the door.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me tonight," a voice addressed Draco from deep inside. "I'm afraid I don't have any good news for you yet Draco."

"Have you found anything out yet Ren?" he wondered, walking toward the fireplace where she usually perched herself when she researched.

The young woman in question rounded the corner. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and her usually bright blue eyes looked tired.

"All I know for sure Draco is what I already told you," she sighed. "The Malfoy family is cursed, and if the curse cannot be undone than trouble is coming in a very big way."

* * *

Hello all! Here is my next chapter, not too exciting but necessary for relationship building between our boys. I thought I would throw a touch of drama in for you. Don't ask me any questions about Ren, all will be revealed in due time, but to find out you need to like and favorite my story to get updates. Much love to my readers, followers and anyone who reviews! You all keep me going.


	4. Chapter Four: Take It Slow

Chapter Four: Take It Slow

A few days after his dinner with Draco, Harry was still in a good mood. The morning after their date Harry had found a box of his favorite Honeydukes treacle tart on his desk when he came into work. Not even the cold shoulder from Ron could dampen his spirits after that gift. The two men had owled back and forth a few times in the following and Draco had invited Harry over for dinner.

"So, are you seeing someone?" Ron asked as he watched his friend finish the last of the treacle tart four days after he received it.

"Do you really care Ron?" Harry asked him in return. "I know you're still freaked out about me being gay so I doubt you could handle any talk about my dating life."

"Hey at least I'm trying," he insisted.

"But you're not," Harry fired back, trying to stay calm. "Not really. If you were trying you would have apologized for your reaction earlier this week and would actively be making an effort to accept that me dating men doesn't change who I am."

Ron was just about to retort when Pansy walked into their office and handed Harry a folder.

"You just got a solo assignment," she told him, handing him a small box. "Your Portkey leaves in an hour."

Harry looked over the file, having never been more grateful to be interrupted.

"So they think they found Yaxley?" Harry wondered aloud.

"You shouldn't be confronting him alone," Ron insisted.

Harry finished looking over the information and closed the folder, tucking it under his arm.

"It is only a surveillance assignment," he told him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go home and grab some things."

With that Harry threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and left the office right as Pansy started to berate Ron for his attitude about his best friend being gay. Harry chuckled a little to himself, between Hermione and Pansy, Ron certainly did have a thing for woman who were not afraid to put him in his place.

Harry quickly packed a bag that would last him the duration of his week long assignment, he grabbed an emergency healers kit that was stocked with everything he could need if he ran into trouble. Sure it was only a surveillance job but the best laid plans often went awry for him. Finally when he was all packed he went to his fireplace to Floo Draco. After a few moments the blond head appeared in the flames.

"Hey," the man in question smiled up at him. "Something wrong?"

"I'm afraid I have to cancel our dinner," Harry told him sadly. "I just got an assignment. My portkey leaves in about a half hour. I'm sorry to back out at the last second."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, it isn't necessary. This is your job and I understand that things like this will come up occasionally."

"Still I feel awful, I was looking forward to it," Harry sighed.

"Well then how about when you get back you can come over," the wizard suggested. "We'll have a nice quiet day?"

Harry smiled. He was increasing drawn to this man and with every new side of him Harry just felt his affection grow more and more. The Malfoy charm was irresistible but of course he wasn't going to tell Draco that…at least not yet.

"I think that sounds lovely," the black haired man finally replied with a smile.

"Great," Draco smiled back. "I will see you when you get back."

Harry couldn't help himself so he leaned down and pressed a kiss against the other man's lips.

"Thank you for understanding," he said backing away slightly.

"Do I have to tell you to be careful?" Draco wondered, giving Harry a lopsided grin.

"When am I ever careful?" Harry laughed in return.

"That is my point Potter," the blond teased back. "I don't want the remnants of the man I'm dating sent back to me in a matchbox."

"So we're dating?" Harry stepped back and surveyed the other man with a smirk he borrowed from the Malfoy's own lips. "Am I the only one you're dating?"

He saw a blush creep up onto those pale cheeks.

"Yes, you are the only one that I'm dating. Happy now Potter?"

"Ecstatic," Harry answered. "I'd best be off."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you when you get back. Good luck."

And with that he was gone from Harry's fireplace. He sighed and picked up his things, making sure the file on Yaxley along with his orders was safely tucked into his rucksack. He opened the box and lifted out the portkey which was a small gold pocket watch. He lifted it out and watched as the hands ticked down to when it would transport him to his assignment. It wasn't much longer before he felt that all too familiar tug and was off in a whirl of color.

He landed at what the file told him was where he would be staying while he observed Yaxley. It was bewitched to look like a pile of cardboard boxes to anyone that wasn't touching the Portkey Harry was holding in his hand. To the young Auror it was a magical tent, much like the one he had stayed in with the Weasley's at the Quidditch World cup all those years ago. Harry walked inside and placed his things down, opening his bag he took out the file on his mission and the latest model of Omnioculars he had just bought for just this purpose. The new models were able to see through barriers like walls and had only been marketed to a select audience that were trusted not to abuse them. Harry found them quite useful for stakeouts, giving him a greater ability to remain watchful from afar.

He aimed them at the small cottage about a mile away from his tent. Sure enough Yaxley was inside but he was asleep so Harry didn't need to worry about him just yet. He sat back and opened the file looking over it once again. Yaxley had been busy before Voldemort had come fully back to power and when the dark lord had finally risen again he had been charged with 'weeding out the bad seeds'. Harry of course knew that the Death Eater had worked as the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement after the Ministry fell but he had never before realized what that entailed. The list of charges against the man was extensive, one of the worst being the killing of a Pureblooded family who refused to side with Voldemort.

 _Always considered to be in the Pureblooded elite, the Bellamy family refused to side with Voldemort during his first rise to power. The family had usually been sorted into Ravenclaw and prized intelligence and wit first and foremost above blood. However they had managed to remain friends with all the correct families and their line had stayed as pure as possible. When Voldemort came calling for a second time and they refused again he was not so forgiving. Worried about such a strong Pureblood family mixing with those he deemed unworthy, Voldemort ordered Yaxley to dispose of them. He proceeded to torture and kill Alexander Bellamy and his wife Miranda. Thankfully their daughter, Serena, had been visiting family members on her mother's side and avoided the same fate as her parents. Serena Bellamy is the only surviving member of the Bellamy line and has been instrumental in giving us information on many Death Eater families._

Harry shook his head, feeling sorry for the young woman who had been left without a family because of war. He understood and felt her pain. Yaxley was a dangerous man and Harry would do anything he could to make sure he answered for the crimes he had committed. It wouldn't bring anyone's loved ones back but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Draco's week so far had been uneventful and slow. He was anxious; between the curse on his family he had only found out about a month ago and Harry off on Auror duty it was hard for Draco to focus on anything. Thankfully the hustle and bustle of St. Mungo's was able to keep him occupied during the days, it was only at night that he seemed to be uneasy and unable to sit still. He had taken to pouring over his family's records, a suggestion from Ren, to see if anything odd popped up that would lead them to the nature of the curse.

The blond sighed and went back to reading the Prophet, trying to distract himself. It was his day off and he wanted to enjoy it but sometimes Draco found himself brooding over things that he couldn't change. He hadn't heard from Harry yet, but Draco knew that if he was on assignment the other man wasn't at liberty to send owls. He hadn't heard anything else from Ren either, and usually she was the kind of person who got results when she started to look for something. Draco had chuckled to himself when he realized that, if she had gone to Hogwarts, Ren probably would have been the person to give Granger a run for her money.

Just as he started to focus on one of the articles in the paper he heard his Floo roar to life. Much to his surprise Harry stumbled out of his fire place and had to catch himself so he didn't fall. Draco laughed a little when he saw that.

"I hate Flooing," Harry stood and tried to clean himself off. "I never could get the hang of it."

Still smiling the Malfoy got up and walked over to the other man, and started to brush soot out of his hair. Harry's green eyes met Draco's gray ones and both men grinned at each other before Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. The dark haired man found his arms snaking their way around the Slytherin's waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice behind the men asked.

Draco and Harry sprang apart to see Pansy standing there looking at both of them.

"Well thank you Harry," her voice had a slight edge to it. "When Ron finds out about this his head will explode and I will be single again."

"Oh come on Pans," Draco groaned.

"How did you even know I was here?" Harry asked his assistant.

"You've still got the portkey," she told him. "I need to turn it and your report into your boss."

He sighed and took the watch out of his pocket, and gave the file, complete with his report, to Pansy.

"Thank you," she smirked at him. "I'll let the two of you get back to whatever you were doing."

"I appreciate that," Draco told her.

"But before I go," she stopped and turned back to them. "I'm meeting Blaise and Ginny for some drinks at the Cauldron later and we would love for the two of you to join us."

"We'll think about it Pansy," Harry told her.

"Perfect," she said brightly, walking away and raising her wand. "Have fun boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Meet us at seven if you two are free!"

Draco groaned as soon as his friend was gone. "I swear she does that to me on purpose."

"You don't care that she knows?" Harry wanted to make sure.

"Pansy and I don't have too many things we keep from each other," Draco told him. "We've shared a lot over the years….I mean a lot."

Draco's words started to sink into Harry's head and his mouth dropped. "You and Pansy had sex?"

"You knew we were together," Draco reminded him.

"But you didn't say anything about sex," Harry replied. "Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"During my fifth year I was almost one hundred percent sure I was gay," he explained, sitting down. "I just had to be sure and Pansy was the only person I trusted."

Harry knelt down in front of him and put his hands on the blonds. "Draco, calm down. I was just a little surprised that's all. It doesn't matter to me, it doesn't change how I feel about you or how I look at Pansy. We all have a past and I told you I'm not going to judge you for yours, I want to look toward the future."

Draco looked at the other man his eyes full of gratitude.

"This might sound so corny, and I know we haven't been dating for that long but would you want to be my boyfriend?" Draco finally asked, running a hand through his hair.

Harry couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. "I think I want that very much."

Draco beamed and he leaned in to kiss Harry once again. Just as the two men began to let the kisses go a little farther they heard the front door shut. Thinking it was Pansy trying to mess around with them again they didn't break apart this time, but it was not the former Slytherin's voice that met their ears.

"Draco?" a female voice called out a few moments before a young woman rounded the corner. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

Harry turned to see a very slight young woman standing in Draco's flat, her arms full of what appeared to be a small boy.

"I'm so sorry to intrude Draco," she started to stammer. "I can come back later."

Draco walked over and guided her forward. "Don't be silly Ren. You are always welcome here and I wanted you and Harry to meet anyway."

Harry stepped forward and Draco pointed to the young woman. "Harry I would like to you meet one of my oldest friends, Serena Bellamy. Serena, meet Harry Potter."

For a second or two Harry was too shocked to reach out and shake her hand. The one person who was probably most interested in his recent mission, the one person who he had planned to owl and introduce himself to, was now standing face to face with him.

She finally held out her hand. "Harry, it's nice to finally meet you. Draco has talked about you for a long time."

Harry, regaining his manners, shook her hand and gave her a smile. "It's nice to meet you too Serena."

"You can call me Ren," she told him, shifting the child in her arms a little. "Everyone does, and this increasingly heavy, sleeping child in my arms is my son, Aidan."

"Ren, do you want to lay him down?" Draco asked.

The young woman shook her head. "No, I won't be staying much longer. I just wanted to drop by and give you some notes I took earlier today while I was doing research on your family history."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook.

"I found something big that we should probably talk about soon," she told Draco, giving him a serious look. "But for now I will leave you two alone. I'm so sorry I interrupted."

"No, please don't apologize," Harry told her. "I'm glad to have met you, you'll actually be getting an owl from me soon anyway."

Both Draco and Serena looked at him quizzically.

"I'm the Auror that has been assigned to help in the capture of Yaxley," Harry explained.

The young woman looked taken aback. "I hadn't been told he had even been located yet."

"They weren't sure of his location until earlier this week," Harry explained. "I was sent to monitor his comings and goings, if he is in contact with any other people, things like that. We need to make sure he doesn't suspect us closing in on him."

"Well I'll be glad when he's captured Auror Potter," she smiled at him.

"Please call me Harry," he smiled at her. "I just hope I can help you get some sort of closure."

"It has been a long time coming," she replied sadly. "Anyway I should probably go. I'll look forward to talking with you further Harry."

"I hope you're not rushing off on my account," Harry spoke, feeling a little guilty. "I certainly wouldn't mind you staying."

"Thank you," she spoke to him gently. "But you would not want to deal with the terror that is my son when he wakes up from a nap."

Harry knew better than to argue, so he gave her another smile and bid her goodbye while Draco walked her out. The blond came back and automatically began to apologize.

"I'm sorry," he told Harry. "I didn't know that Ren would be stopping by."

"Don't apologize," Harry waved him off. "She's obviously a close friend and this your home. I just hope she didn't leave on my account, I probably shouldn't have blurted out that I'm the Auror on Yaxley's case."

"She would have found out eventually," Draco pointed out, pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek. "And she didn't leave because of you. I can tell you with all honesty that you do not want to be on the wrong end of Aidan after a nap, that child has some serious fire in him."

"After all Teddy has put me through I can understand," Harry chuckled as the two of them sat down. "I don't remember Ren from Hogwarts though. Was she in our year?"

"No," Draco shook his head firmly, a slight edge to his voice. "You don't remember her because she didn't go to Hogwarts. The rest of her family did but unforeseen circumstance kept Serena from attending school. She was privately tutored at home but she is the same age as you and I."

Harry was a little taken aback at the other man's clipped tone but he understood that he was probably worried about her so he let the subject drop. The two had a very pleasant day together, talking and sharing. There were no further interruptions and every so often the two would stop for a snogging session. Harry was starting to become aware of his desire to go beyond snogging but his own uncertainty held him back. He was still a virgin and he knew that Draco had at least been with Pansy in a sexual nature, he was afraid to ask if there had been others. He worried about his inability to satisfy the Slytherin because of his lack of experience. He also fretted that he would lose the blonds interest if he didn't so something soon, so he summoned up some of his Gryffindor bravery and made his move.

The pair had been sitting side by side on Draco's couch as the kissed; Harry put his hand on the older man's waist and pushed him backwards until he was almost laying on top of his former rival. The black haired wizard shivered at the closeness of the other man's body as he broke away from the kiss. He sat up and a blush came to his cheeks as he realized he was straddling Draco's lap. Harry could feel the blond man's hardness as well as his own and with a shaky breath he started to undo the buttons on Draco's shirt.

The first few came loose easily enough, but the more alabaster skin that was exposed to Harry's eyes the more he fumbled. Half of the buttons were undone when his fingers seemed to fail him and he almost groaned in frustration. Draco gently stilled the other wizard's hands, hoping that Harry would know he wasn't rejecting him. Harry looked up at the other man questioningly.

"Harry, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready," Draco told him gently.

The savior of the Wizarding world sighed. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just…"

He trailed off and Draco sat up a little more to look at him closer.

"I might be bad at it," Harry finally blurted out, looking down at his hands. "I don't want to make you think I'm not interested, I'm just nervous."

Draco smiled at him gently, resting his hand on the back of Harry's neck. "We can take things as slow or as fast as you would like Harry. We've known each other for a long time but those years didn't exactly endear us to each other. We should take the time to get to know each other, to have a real relationship. I don't think either of us have had that luxury over the years and we deserve it. I'm not expecting anything from you right now, so take a deep breath."

Harry did as he was told before looking back up at Draco. "But you're-"

"Aroused?" Draco finished for him. "Yes I am. I am a homosexual man who had spent a good part of the afternoon snogging another attractive homosexual man. If I wasn't aroused I think you would have the right to be offended."

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to the blonds lips once again.

"Thank you," he smiled at his partner.

"You're welcome," Draco smiled back. "Besides you aren't the only one with no experience here."

"But you just told me that you and Pansy-"

"Oh not that," Draco corrected himself. "I've never been in a real relationship. Pansy was a girl I was expected to date and any man I've been with has just been casual sex. I don't know what it's like to be with someone I actually care about."

Warmth spread through Harry's body when he heard Draco say he cared about him.

"Well you're doing a good job so far," he assured the gray eyed man. "The best advice I can give you right now is that we need to communicate. Besides being gay my relationship with Ginny failed because she and I never talked about what we wanted, if we were happy, what we were doing. Communication and honesty are the most important things."

Draco smirked. "Those were never very high up on the Slytherin priority list, but I'll try."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs but couldn't help his matching smirk.

"So," Draco spoke again. "Since we're communicating, would you like to join Pansy, Blaise and Ginny for drinks?

"I'd like to yea," Harry told him. "It will be nice to spend some time around our friends as a couple."

"I like the sound of that," Draco spoke gently. "Us being a couple."

"Me too," Harry admitted. "I should probably pop home before we meet them though. I still need to put some of my things away and freshen up a bit."

Draco nodded feeling that he could use a bit of freshening up himself. "I'll meet you at the Cauldron then?"

Harry leaned in and kissed him one last time. "I'll see you there."

He adjusted his glasses slightly, got to his feet and with one last goodbye was gone. Draco shifted a little uncomfortably once the other man was gone. He was still hard and could really use a wank but he knew that what Ren had brought him was even more important. He opened the small notebook and resized it starting to look over the young woman's notes. The more Draco read, the less he thought about anything except the curse. Everything he and Ren seemed to find out about it made things go from bad to worse. By the time Draco came to the end of the notes he was so upset he could hardly see straight. Picking up the nearest thing to him, he hurled it against the wall and let out a groan. He looked over at the clock, he had a little over half an hour before he had to meet Harry and their friends, and he needed to talk to Ren.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Leakey Cauldron a few minutes after seven and entered expecting to see Draco already there. He spotted Ginny after a few seconds who waved him over, but as he got closer Harry saw that the man he had spent his whole afternoon with was not there yet. He kissed Ginny and Pansy on the cheek in greeting and clapped Blaise on the back before sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

"We're glad you joined us Harry," Pansy told him. "Where's Draco?"

"I'm not sure," Harry responded looking around. "I went home for a bit to change and put away my things from the trip."

"It isn't like Draco to be late," Blaise pointed out.

"He might have gone to check on Serena," Harry shrugged. "He seemed a little worried after she stopped by to see him."

"You met Ren?" Ginny asked, clearly surprised.

"Yea, she came by to drop something off to Draco while I was there," Harry told her. "Why?"

Pansy, Blaise and Ginny all exchanged worried looks that didn't escape Harry.

"Look I might not have been a Ravenclaw but I know when something is up," he looked at each one of them. "What is going on?"

Pansy sighed. "Ren is as close to Draco as Blaise or I. She's been through a lot and Draco is very protective of her."

"I know all about Yaxley," Harry reminded Pansy. "I am the one on his case."

"It's not just that Harry," Blaise spoke this time. "Ren is very ill. She has a rare medical disorder. It wasn't even known about in the Wizarding world until Ren's case and very few Healers know how to treat her. Draco is one of those Healers so he probably went to check on her to make sure everything is alright."

Harry felt guilt set in at Blaise's words. "Well now I feel awful."

"It's alright Harry," Ginny tried to assure him. "I know Draco will tell you himself. It just isn't easy to talk about and it's not the best thing to talk about after first introductions."

The black haired wizard nodded. "Just please don't tell Draco you told me anything. I want him to tell me when he's ready."

The three friends nodded and right as they changed the subject the door to the pub opened and in came the Malfoy heir. Harry greeted him happily and Draco placed his hand on top of his boyfriends as he sat down at the table. They ordered another round and the group started to have a lovely chat. Harry soon forgot his worry about Ren and what Draco hadn't told him, after all neither Ron nor Hermione knew that he was seeing his old enemy. It was then that Harry decided he would tell Hermione about his relationship the next time he saw her. Ron on the other hand would take this new even worse than the last thing Harry had told him and right now their friendship couldn't handle any more stress. Laughing with their friends Draco and Harry seemed to forget their cares for a few hours but sadly reality was going to catch up with them sooner than either man would have liked.

* * *

Another chapter and I gave you guys a long one this time. Some of the drama is about to unfold and yes I promise you will learn more about Ren and what disorder she has in future chapters. For now I wanted to give you some more pointless Drarry fluff because I love it! Hope you enjoyed, if you did leave me a review please. Love to my readers, followers and reviewers!


	5. PSA

PSA

To All my lovely readers. I will no longer be posting here. I won't delete any of my stories but if you want updates you will have to find me at Archive Of Our Own under the username Hemibim01


End file.
